Hinode Sumizome
Hinode Sumizome '(墨染日の出, ''Sumizome Hinode), also know as 'The Bloody Child '(血まみれ の 子, Chimamire no ko) is the Soul Keeper of the Ten-Tails (J''ūbi') and a chuunin level ninja who came in Konohagakure from an unamed small village. Background She is the child of Ame and Osamu Sumizome. She has a younger sister named Hinoiri. Till the age of 11, Hinode has a happy childhood, living with her mother and her sister in a small unamed village around Konoha. Ame is the soul keeper of Ten- Tails. After the birth of Hinoiri, the seal is visible affected. The Council of the Village decide it's the time to find another person to be the soul keeper of Ten- Tails. Because of the special type of chakra almost every member of the Sumizome Clan ( also well-known for this ) possess, it has to be one of them. The Council decide that Hinode is the most compatible person. Even if Ame doesn't want to allow this, thinking Hinode's life will be filled with loneliness and sadness and tries to convince the Council that it isn't a good ideea to put the Ten-Tails soul into a child who hasn't any power to control the beast, The Council does't want to listen to her opinion. When the transfer succed, Hinode is possessed by The hate and darkness of Ten- Tailsand and kills everyone who participates at the event, including her mother. She can't control herself and doesn't even know what she does. After this, when she regain the control over her body and when she realises what she did, she can't stand it and just runs away, forgetting about her younger sister Hinoiri who is left alone. She is searching for help but can't find it, as a result the beast almost take completely control over her body and her soul. She kills many people and children without any emotion, terrorizing many villages. Jubi always tells her that the blood from those killed is making her stronger. The most she kills, the stronger she becomes. Hinode can't oppose Ten-Tails and he just possess her. She remains like this for about 2-3 years, killing people. Hinode is known as "the bloody child". Personality In her childhood Hinode has a bright personality, being, no matter what, always very optimistic and joyful. She used to sing along while she was gathering flowers. Hinode was smiling almost every time and had a very cheerful expression. She used to love all the little things around her that she considered to make life great. Hinode was always playing with her childhood friends, her sister or even her mother. However, she has a little of crybaby because of her sensitive personality. As example, at some point, when she had seen a dead dog, she started crying. Hinode loved and still loves the animals. She was always helping other people and loved to do this. Hinode enjoyed the life very much. However, after she had been possessed by Jubi, she was more likely a zombie, a cruel emotionless person which doesn't care about anyone or anything. She wasn't talking when she was possessed and her expression reminded of an empty person with an empty soul. Her eyes were turning into a bloody red. Also, her eyes were half-closed with no pupil, showing an impenetrable look. Her face was showing no emotion while killing. At some point, after attacking a village, while she was trying to kill a woman with a little baby, the woman, terrified, started to yell "''Please... please... don't hurt my little baby. You can kill me, but not him! He doesn't even know what's happening... Please, do not kill him, don't destroy his life, I'm begging you...Why it has to be this way?? Oh, God, why????" and then the woman started crying away. Hinode, after hearing her, started shedding a tear. The woman,surprised, realised Hinode was possessed and said "Your soul is taken...I see...God forgive you, poor child..."'' and then the blood of her and her baby was reddening Hinode's face. This incident shows that Hinode was aware of what she does but couldn't control her own body. The only thing she could do was watching her killing many people. Hinode was suffering so much because of this till the point of wishing to take away her life. She was so mad at her and hated herself so much she couldn't endure it anymore. All her dreams, her memories, her aspirations vanished, remaining a person with no reason to live. After Hikaru's interference in Hinode's life, her personality changed very little. At the beginning of the training, she hates herself even much more. She is indiferent, rigid, cold and shows no smile or sight of happiness. Her expression is nonchalant in almost all cases. During this period Hinode looks like a person which is sick and bored by life, talking very little. However, after Hikaru decides to make her forget everything using a jutsu, Hinode's personality is visible changed. She becomes a happy and friendly person which smiles a lot. By time, Hinode's personality changes into what it is now. However, after Hikaru's death, Hinode falls into a deep depression. Then her old personality is back: bored and sick of life, rigid, cold and indiferent. She stays like this for some time, her negative emotions being increased by Hinoiri's death. However, later she realised that life must go on and that staying like this will not bring back the death ones. She is sure Hikaru wouldn't want to see her the way she was, so she decides to move on and get over it. By time, she becomes the way she is now, helped by her friends. Now Hinode is a kind, gentle, friendly, naive and loving person. Though she is vulnerable and sensitive, she is always trying to help others with their problems and is always joyful and optimistic. She loves to listen and to help other people. Hinode doesn't like to wait around and it's rather impatient and stubborn. Sometimes she has a childish attitude and even if she is trying not to hurt other people with her actions and words, she can't stay mad. She is generally calm and tolerant but if she gets mad you don't want to stay around her. She is very polite and respectful towards the superiors and not only. Hinode doesn't like to lie, especially the people she loves. Also, she is trying to be as sincere as posible. Hinode is a good confident and a reliable person. She detests being lied and she also hates the arrogant, proud and insensitive people. Hinode is very curious and a little too emotive and clumsy. Hinode is also ambitious, modest and hard-working. She doesn't want to let anyone die in her hands and also wants to protect all the people she can, because of her past bad experiences with the sorrow and depression. Hinode hasn't a problem with people or other things, but with herself. She considers her a weak, and hates her for this, especially for her past weakness, the most dark period of her life. Hinode is getting attached of people and things in a short time and it's much harder for her to move on and leave everything behind. Also, she is in good terms with everyone. Appearance Hinode has long straight brown hair, pale skin and light pink eyes. She is pretty tall,slender and has an athletic construction. Hinode also has a large breast and an average weight. In part I she wears a pale pink outfit. In part II she wears a red coral dress, which has a gray zipper, with an almost full black body suit as her right arm, right leg and the fingers of her left hand are uncovered, over the red coral outfit. She wears her forehead protector around her waist. At her right hand Hinode wears a gray protector. She also wears gray boots. When comes about tools, Hinode regularly carries a small purse with kunai, shuriken and flash bombs around her right knee. As a casual outfit Hinode wears a black T shirt with a coral red T-shirt over, a dark blue skirt and dark gray sandals. In her childhood Hinode used to keep her hair in two pigtails. At that time she was wearing a coral T-shirt with a dark gray shirt and red sandals. Many people told her she's beautiful but she doesn't see herself as a beautiful person. Also, Hinode and her sister looks alike a lot despite the fact they aren't twins, the only notable difference between them being Hinoiri's freackles. Hinode is considered attractive and charming by many men as she regularly receives love letters but she doesn't show any interest in them as she rejects them. Abilities Hinode is a very intelligent person who is talented in ninjitsu, hand seals and stamina and less talented in genjutsu and taijutsu. She isn't a strength person, being one of her weak points. Hinode is very flexible and fast thanks to her athletic construction. Her attacks are mixed as she is always trying to confuse her opponent by using her fastness to make it appear she is attacking from many angles at the same time. Hinode can use the summoning technique as she has a sign contract with a gigand peacock ( photo coming soon ). She can also use lighting and water releases. Hinode can use many techniques thanks to her special type of chakra which terminates more slowly than the other types of chakra. Kekkei Genkai She can use Storm Release, being one of the few peple who can use this nature type. She also has a special type of chakra, which is much stronger and immune in comparation with other types. Because of her chakra she is the most right person to be the soul keeper of the Ten-Tails beast. ( more coming soon ) Stats Part I Coming back to reality ( This events happened while the Naruto Part I had place; to understand, you have to read the background section ) When she is about 13-14 years old, in a moment of lucidity ( those moments are very rare ), she decides to took her life because she can't stand what she's doing unwilling, all the people she's killing and all the terror she's creating. Hinode jump off the top of a cliff into a lake, hoping she'll drown as she don't know how to swim. But before this, when she is still in the air, an unknown boy saves her. He presentes to her as Hikaru Otokorashī. Hikaru then asks her why she choose to do this and Hinode explaines it to him. He then offeres himself to help her controlling the beast and not only, but to become more powerful without any blood and Hinode acceptes it. After a long time of training, the times when Hinode get possessed by Ten-Tails are visibly reduced, almost to 0. They get very attached one to each other and Hinode considers Hikaru her brother. When the training is almost getting to its final, Hikaru decides to put a seal on Hinode to "delete" all the bad memories of her past years, as he observes she can't leave like this because she is suffering very much because of them. They plan to return to Hinode's sister Hinoiri after the training it's done. But before this could happen, Hikaru is killed by an unknown person ( later Hinode finds out by who ) while she isn't around. Dreary and sad, she returns in her village just to find out that Hinoiri died shortly before by ilness. When she realise all the people she loves and cares most about died, Hinode falls into a deep depression and stays like this for some time. Part II Training When she is about 16 years old she decides to leave for Konoha where she is going to become a shinobi who will protect and help people to stay alive and not only, because she has lost everything she had and dont't want any people to feel what she felt. Here she is first introduced to the teams by Kakashi. After this she passes the Chuunin exam and starts to go to missions along with the others teams as she doesn't get her own. Hinode then decides to tell Tsunade about her secret, her classificaton. Tsunade orders her to not tell anyone about it. Hinode then start again to train in order to become stronger as the Shinobi World War is close. Sorrowful Meeting When the war begin she is repartised in the first division. As she is fighting the White Zetsu on the western coast, Hiashi Hyuga says a different type of chakra is coming from the sea. Hinode is shocked to find out that the type of chakra is of her deceased sister, Hinoiri, who was ressurected along with the others. When Hinoiri sees Hinode she tries to attack her without saying something but fails. Hinode is so shocked she can't even say something. At some point the silence is break by Hinoiri who, with a silent tone, whispers " Why? ". As Hinode didn't respond to her question even if she hears it, Hinoiri says it out louder, but with the same result. Irritated by her silence, Hinoiri yells out " Life is full of misery, and you're, my dear sister, full of life.'' ". While Hinoiri is trying to hurt Hinode, she is visibly affected by Hinoiri's attitude and avoids all her attacks. At some point, Hinode says by a silent and melancholic tone " You don't have to do this ". Hinoiri then ironically smiles and replies " You don't know how it's like to be left all alone. That's why you're gonna know how it's like to fight your own sister. " Hinode then says " You're too mature for your age. I' not gonna fight you. I'm sorry for everything I did. I know it was hard for you and I wasn't strong enough to prevent your death. I know I'm a terrible sister. I'm not trying to make you forgive me, I'm just trying to show you how much I regret my weakness. " Hinoiri, visible annoyed by her answer, she succeds to slap her, saying " Stop saying excuses! I don't wanna hear them! I'm sick of you! You don't deserve to live, and I don't deserve to be dead. ''It is so unfair.' 'But somebody gave me the chance to make things right. It's a pure miracle!' I can kill you and you can't kill me, so I'm just gonna fulfill my revenge and enjoy seeing you die!" Hinode, visibly moved by her sister's words, doesn't say anything, but thinks she's right, "maybe I really don't deserve to live." When Hinoiri tries again to attack Hinode but this time frontally, Hinode slowly closes her eyes, shedding a tear and silently accepting her death. However, a shadow clone of Naruto saves her just in time. She is shocked when seeing Naruto and yells at him while starting to cry "Naruto? You didn't have to save me, I wasn't asking you for it! Can't you see I'm fighting my own little sister and that she tries to kill me? And I want her to kill me! I don't deserve to live, why don't you understand? I'm horrible, I let her die...You don't have to stay around me. Leave me alone, go away... You don't know!!!" then, realising that isn't Naruto's blame, she completes silently looking at the ground "I'm so sorry but you didn't have to intervene .....". Naruto, surprised by her impulsive reaction, puts a hand on her hand saying "You stupid! I know YOU, and that's enough.". Hinode then, looking him in the eyes says with a sad expression " Exactly. You know who I am, but not who I WAS...". Naruto replies smiling "'' I don't know why your younger sister is trying to kill you, but I suppose because of your past mistakes.'' But you aren't the person you were in the past, so you repaired your mistakes by changing yourself. You don't need to die." Hinode is very surprised by Naruto's words and silently says, while smiling "Naruto..." but she is intrerupted by him: "Wipe your tears, you idiot!" ''says Naruto while wipping her tears, then completes "''I know you can make the right decision, I know you can do it. I will help that guys with the white zetsu, so don't make me return!" and as he says it, he vanishes from Hinode's point of view. Hinoiri, hearing their conversation, says ironically after she doesn't see Naruto anymore "Wow! The hero who saves the girl! He took your part.....why? He doesn't know the truth!. I suppose nobody will ever talk to you if they know it! I hate you so much!!!!". ''While hearing it, Hinode smiles and appears in front of Hinoiri with a smile on her face saying " ''If you would have hated me, you would have attacked me while I was disturbed by Naruto, not paying attention to your moves. If you would have hated me, you would have attacked me before my move, because you saw through it. Remember, Hinoiri. I was your favorite person. I learn you many things, I showed you many places, I told you many words, I introduced you to many people. You KNOW I love you and I still loved you. Every weak I was taking care of your grave, sometimes even crying without knowing why. And when I say without knowing why, I really mean it, because I really don't know when, how or why I left you alone. The only thing I truly know is that I did it because of Jubi. I know it sounds weird and I don't blame you if you don't believe me, but that's the truth.You know, I've got no reason to lie, because it wouldn't change the situation. I don't blame you. But the truth is ... that... you hate Jubi, not me. And I hate him to, because I've got no prove, but I'm so sure it's his blame. And I'm gonna make him pay, I promise you. I promised myself long time ago. Because he destroyed me, he made me make you suffer. I really don't know how I will revenge you, I face it. But there must be a way, there is ALWAYS a way. So, rest in peace my beloved sister, and don't take my burden on you, because you don't deserve i...." ''and suddenly Hinode stops as she sees her sister vanishing and also crying. Hinoiri says while disappearing " ''I...will...always love you..Take care.", and a unknown body is left behind her. "I will! " says Hinode looking in the sky and then joining the others in their fight against the white zetsu. Relationships Ame Sumizome Hinode had a very good relationship with her mother. She loved her and still loves her very much. When she was younger they used to play together with Hinoiri, to gather together flowers and ingredients which were necessary for food's preparation. They were very close and spent much time in each other's company. When Hinode found out she killed her she was overcome with grief and sorrow. When she returned in the village she visited her grave to ask her to forgive her. Hinoiri Sumizome Hinode's younger sister. Because Hinoiri's personality was in contrast with Hinode's, they were arguing and quarelling a lot. But beside this, they loved, helped and protected each other. Hikaru Otokorashi Hinode considered and still considers Hikaru as her brother. She is very grateful to everything he did for her and was very affected by his sudden death. Even if they spent a short time together Hinode got very attached of Hikaru in a short time. Naruto Uzumaki A very good friend of Hinode. She admires him for his determination, power, personality and will. Naruto is also the second person who Hinode told about her secret after Tsunade. She always tries to protect and help him. Hinode enjoys Naruto's company and thinks of him as a funny and joyful person. Trivia * Her first name, Hinode, mean "sunrise". * Her last name, Sumizome, mean "dark". * Her surname refers to the dark period of her life, in contrast with her first name which refers to the new beginning of her life, the "sunrise" after the "dark". : According to the databook(s): * Hinode's hobbies are gathering flowers and singing. * Hinode wishes to fight Deidara, Sasori and Sakura. * Hinode's favourite foods are Ichiraku ramen and red bean soup. Her least favourite are fresh vegetables, just like Naruto's. * Hinode has completed 28 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Hinode's favourite phrase is "You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." * Hinode's favourite word i''s "bloom" (咲く, saku'' ). * Hinode loves to cook even if the food isn't always good. * Her favourite flower is the cherry blossom. * Her theme song is " Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossom of Sumizome " Piano. Quotes * ( ''to herself '') "Why is this happening to me? I'm alone, I have lost everything I loved. Could this be worse?" * ( t''o herself ) ''" I'm leaving for Konoha. I'm going to protect all the people and don't let anyone die in my hands. I don't want anyone to feel the way I felt. It's too hard to handle." * ( to Madara ) "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm weak, and you can call me a weak. I made some big mistakes and made many people suffer. But, you know, life doesn't come with instructions, and every person can be wrong. And that's alright." * ( to herself ) " I'm not gonna let myself manipulated by the hatred. " * ( ''to Naruto ) " I admire you for everything you are."'' * ( t''o Hinoiri, her sister ) " ''I'm sorry for everything I did. I know it was hard for you and I wasn't strong enough to prevent your death. I know I'm a terrible sister. I'm not trying to make you forgive me, I'm just trying to show you how much I regret my weakness. " * ( ''to Obito, answering to his question ''"Do you hate me?" ) "I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone and anything. I just hate myself for what I did, for my weakness. It is normal the way it was: you were the powerful one, I was the weak one. You controlled me and there's nothing I can do, nothing I can repare, so don't ask me stupid questions." Creation and Conception * Hinode was created long time ago without any story, background, personality or even surname. She was just another drawing, but in the "Naruto Style". I didn't think of a segnificance for her name, it just come into my mind "Hinode". Lately I've been creating her the way she is now. I wanted her to have a very admirable personality from the start. But because she can't be perfect and no one can be, I also created her with a darker side in contrast with the typically. After I defined her story and personality, I concluded that Hinode fits her very well. As she still didn't had any surname, it took me some time to find one which fits her and also sounds good. Because her first name refers to her " new life ", the surname had to refer to her "past, bloody life". * Hinode was originally meant to have dark blue eyes and a different outfit. * Also, she had to be a jinchuuriki, and not a soul keeper. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Soul Keeper Category:Sumizome Clan